Bella's most memerbale Easters ever
by twilightfanatic247
Summary: Emmet gets board and makes bella tell him her most memerable Easters ever. what has bella gotten herself into when she was little. what kind of luck does Bella have with Easter.
1. Easter stories begin

Bella's MOST MEMRABLE EASTERS EVER

_I came up with this idea from a school project we had to come up with an Easter story._

_This is my 2__nd__ fan fic so please go easy on me. Disclamer: I do not own twilight or any characters in the story._

Empov

It was Easter break so I could not play any pranks on the humans at school and my beautiful wife Rosalie was out shopping with Alice in Spain. I was invited but what fun is shopping anyways. I would much rather go to a water park or something like that. Eddie boy was out hunting and left Della here with me. She was staying with us anyway because Charlie was out on a week, long fishing trip with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. I was board out of my mind. Bella was on the computer web chatting with Alice.

"Bella I'm broad…." I wined to her. "Well go and find something to do." She told me.

Man she's boring to hang out with. "Fine tell me a story!"I told her. "No" she told me "YES YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME A STORY NOW!!!!!!" I yelled at her. When I yelling at her she always does what I say. Unless Edward is there, dang he is a party pooper. "fine." she sighed. Yes I got her to tell me stories.

"What story do you want me to tell you?" she asked. "You're most memorable Easters ever!!!"I replied.

This ought to be interesting.

Bpov

O great this ought to be fun.

There are about 13 of them to.

This is the prologue of the story I have the next chapter done I just have to make some adjustments to them.

Please read and review

P.S if you have any suggestions for future stories please feel free to tell me


	2. Easter Suprise

Easter Surprise

The day was Sunday, April 12, 1992 and it will be a day a will never forget. It started out as a warm Easter morning. It smelt like freshly cut grass and blooming flowers. You could hear Robins, Cardinals, and Blue Jays singing. Squirrels were chasing each other, and bunnies were hopping around and occasionally nibbling on the green blades of grass. I got up at a little after 9:30 A.M. I went to go and look in my Easter basket.

I looked in the kitchen, in the bathroom, and even in the basement, but I could not find it. I was about to give up when I heard foil being tore away and crumpled. I knew that someone had my Easter basket. I tore away to find where the noise was coming from. I finally tracked the sound from the outside in the front yard. I ran outside to the front yard. I was wearing my pink bunny pajamas! I was 5 at the time. I looked around the yard until my eyes fell upon none other than….squirrels. "Get away from that it's mine" I screamed right as I saw them. They had already eaten two chocolate bunnies. I ran as fast as I could yelling "Shoo, Shoo go away!" along the way. When I came close to them they started chasing me!! I ran as fast as I could scream "AAAWWW….. MOMMY…DADDY…. HELP…..SQUIRRLES!!!!" "AAAWWW….HELP!!!'' I screamed. I ran down one side of the street and up the other side. I kept on thinking what's wrong with the squirrels? Where are my Mom and Dad?

About five minutes of me yelling, screaming, and running my Mom and Dad came out of the house and saved me from the squirrels. "Where were you?" I demanded to know. "We were inside eating breakfast like you should have been." My Mom told me. "I I wa wanted my Easter basket" I said as I started to cry. "Ohhh… it's ok Mommy's here." She said to me as she soothed me. All the while Daddy was laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I demanded. "Bells, you were chased by small, cute, fluffy squirrels, how can I not laugh?" he told me. I was getting mad. "Well number one… they are not cute and nice. They are mean and evil!" "They are not evil. "He told me. "They are too!!" I told him.

A few hours later my Aunt Selena and my Uncle Brom came over and brought my half cousin Murtag and my cousin Eragon. Murtag was 8 years old and Eragon was 5 years old like me. We were playing together until my other Aunt and Uncle, Aunt Miranda and Uncle Aron came over. I like playing with Arya, Adicus, and Meggie, their kids. Arya and Adicus are 6 years old and are twins, and Meggie is 5 like Eragon and me. After we talked for a few minutes and us kids went outside to look for eggs. We were in teams of two. The teams were Eragon and I, Arya and Adicus, and Meggie and Murtag. Eragon and I had 10 brightly colored plastic eggs. I looked up. "Er I see 6 eggs up in the tree!" I told him. "Cool!! How are we going to get them down?" he asked me. "Uhh.. Here I will get on your shoulders and we get them down that way, ok?" I told him. "Ok," he told me. I got on Eragon's shoulders and we started swaying back and forth. We finally fell into the tree and the eggs fell on our heads and got smashed. As it turned out the eggs were robin's eggs and not plastic eggs. I ran crying to my Mom and Dad and Eragon ran crying to them to, his Mom and Dad were on a drive through town. "Go take a shower and get the yoke and egg shells off of you." "Ok." we told them and we went to take a shower. I spent the rest of the day under my bed hiding from squirrels and eggs. I did not even come down for dinner until my Mom and Dad said "Isabella Marie Swan! You come down here this instance or I swear I will get a squirrel!!!" "Ok!!" I said quickly and ran down stairs to eat dinner.


	3. OMC THAT WAS HACKEN AWSOME!

_Hope u liked Bella's first story. I had a lot of fun writing it. Disclaimer I do not own twilight or the phrase hacken awesome I heard it of the YouTube show Fred it is lol u should watch it if u haven't yet._

Empov

"OMC THAT WAS HACKEN AWSOME!!!!! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU GOT CHASED BY SQUIRRELS!!!!"I boomed.

'' Are you done yet?" she asked "HAHAHAHA…..AHAHAHAH…….N…HAAHAHAHA….NO…AHAHAHAHA I'M GOING TO DIE LAUGHING…HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I boomed even louder.

I am so… glad we don't have neighbors or they would so… call the cops which would be interesting.

"I was traumatized of squirrels for like 2 years!!!!!!"She told me.

By the time she got done talking I was on the floor laughing my rolling around and clutching my sides. If I were a human I would either have a stroke or a heart attack.

I never saw Bella leave but I saw her all of a sudden she came in holding a phone and a high power water gun and my Collection of old really rare baseball cards they were literary one of a kind.

"What do you have those for??" I asked getting scared now. "Get that water gun away from them!!" I told her.

"if you laugh one more time or tell anyone about what you have just heard I will soak these cards, is that clear?!?" she told me. I knew she meant it to.

"Yeah, yeah ok just don't get them wet!!"I said in a rush

I never knew Bella could be so mean. I kind of like her like this. She's… different this way.

"Good!"She told me.

"Tell me another story now ok?!? I told her. "How do you know I have more memorable Easters?" she asked me. I gave her a look like oh please. "Bella come on I know you had more than 1 funny Easter." I told I mean come on.

"Fine here is another story "she told me.

Oh…. Yeah…..

_I have one other chapter written out I just have to type it._

_I won't upload again until I have least 5 reviews so push that review button and tell me what you think._


	4. Little old lady drama

_I love writing these stories they are so much fun. I wrote this story in school. My friend was making fun of me because of it. Lol. This is the next story that Bella tells and is__ Bella's point of view__. My same friend as before told me to write it. We were joking around with the idea. Disclaimer: I don't own twilight._

_Here is chapter 6!!!_

Little Old Lady Drama

This is one of my most memorable Easters and probably one of my most painful to remember. It was Sunday, April 13, 1993. I was 6 years old at the time. I was still terrified of squirrels and robins eggs from the year before.

A new little old lady moved in with whitening blonde hair and wrinkles on her face. She was 80 years old I think, but she looked more like 90 years old. She had a bright pink power scooter and always wore brightly colored clothes. Some were neon green, neon yellow, neon blue, ext. she always wore black pants. She looked like a sign in Vegas that you see on those cop shows. She always fed and talked to squirrels. She named all of them and I think that some even stayed in her house with her. Her name started with S, I wonder if it is Squirrel? Some of the squirrel's names were Fluffy, Squeakers, Cuddles, Fuzzy-Wuzzy, Sha-Sha, Mi-Mi, Li-Li, Chubby, Ruby, Pubby, Scuffles, Ruffles, and Coco.

She hates me because I always yell at the squirrels to go away. One day she finally went insane, not saying she wasn't already crazy the way it is. I said "Go away you dang squirrels!" all of a sudden she came out with neon orange shirt on and her black pants. She was on her bright pink power scooter. She had a baseball bat and an army of squirrels behind her with camaflouge hats and coats on. "Get her!!!" she yelled to her army of squirrels. "Uh, Oh, AAAAWWWWWWWWWW……………….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I started to run. I ran all through Forks with a crazy old lady with a baseball bat and her army of squirrels on my tail. People all over where stopping and falling on the ground laughing. After 2hrs. Of running I heard my Mom and Dad calling me. "Bella where are you sweetie?" I called back, "MOMMY……DADDY……HELP……CRAZY OLD LADY WITH SQUIRRELS CHASING ME……….AAAAAWWWWWWWWW…….!!!!!!!!!" I ran into my house and locked the door. I never yelled at a squirrel again or went by that squirrel ladies house again.

I know it is shorter but I think it is funny. I have a poll on my profile so please go and vote.

I won't update again until I get at least 5 reviews so press that review button and review.


	5. OMC! Emmet's response

_Hope u liked Bella's first story. I had a lot of fun writing it. Disclaimer I do not own twilight or the phrase hacken awesome I heard it of the YouTube show Fred it is lol u should watch it if u haven't yet._

Empov

"OMC THAT WAS HACKEN AWSOME!!!!! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU GOT CHASED BY SQUIRRELS!!!!"I boomed.

'' Are you done yet?" she asked "HAHAHAHA…..AHAHAHAH…….N…HAAHAHAHA….NO…AHAHAHAHA I'M GOING TO DIE LAUGHING…HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I boomed even louder.

I am so… glad we don't have neighbors or they would so… call the cops which would be interesting.

"I was traumatized of squirrels for like 2 years!!!!!!"She told me.

By the time she got done talking I was on the floor laughing my rolling around and clutching my sides. If I were a human I would either have a stroke or a heart attack.

I never saw Bella leave but I saw her all of a sudden she came in holding a phone and a high power water gun and my Collection of old really rare baseball cards they were literary one of a kind.

"What do you have those for??" I asked getting scared now. "Get that water gun away from them!!" I told her.

"if you laugh one more time or tell anyone about what you have just heard I will soak these cards, is that clear?!?" she told me. I knew she meant it to.

"Yeah, yeah ok just don't get them wet!!"I said in a rush

I never knew Bella could be so mean. I kind of like her like this. She's… different this way.

"Good!"She told me.

"Tell me another story now ok?!? I told her. "How do you know I have more memorable Easters?" she asked me. I gave her a look like oh please. "Bella come on I know you had more than 1 funny Easter." I told I mean come on.

"Fine here is another story "she told me.

Oh…. Yeah…..

_I have one other chapter written out I just have to type it._

_I won't upload again until I have least 5 reviews so push that review button and tell me what you think._


	6. dinner disaster

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated lately I have no excuses, I have wrote a lot of chapters for the story and I started to write a new story. I will try to post it soon. Enough of me talking. Disclaimer I do not own twilight sadly ****L**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Dinner Disaster

It was Sunday, April 11, 1994. I was 7 years old. Only one of my Aunts and Uncles could make it. Aunt Selena and Uncle Brom came over with Eragon and Murtag. It was 11:00A.M. just in time for dinner. They brought their husky, Daisy with them. I love Daisy. She is such a fun puppy to play with but loves to beg for food.

We were teaching her to talk. So far she could say ru-ro, rease and rome ron. She talked like Scooby Doo. We were trying to teach her to say "I love you," but we had no such luck. We tried for a hour but we had to quite for dinner.

For dinner we had ham, mashed and sweet potatoes, corn, fruit, dinner rolls, deviled eggs, and more. Daisy was going nuts over all of the food. She was talking, weinning, barking, and running from person to person. After everyone had gotten their food she was going even more insane. She was barking and almost bouncing off the walls.

She finally had it. She jumped up on my lap and onto the table. Ham was flying everywhere. Potatoes where flying everywhere. Daisy was covered in food. Daisy jumped off the table and knocked me down. She was licking all the food off of me. It was gross cause after she left I was covered in doggy spit! Daisy grabbed the full ham and ran with it. We were chasing her, but she was to fast and to small. We could not get our hands on her and she was hiding everywhere with the ham. After a grueling 20min. Chase we finally caught her. She was hyper that day. We put her in her kennel and decided to go out to eat. We went to a restraunt in town and had a nice dinner there. We never let Daisy out of her kennel when we were eating again.

**A/n sorry it was short this one and the next one will be short.**


	7. Blackmail comes full circle

**The Blackmail comes full circle**

Bpov

I never saw Emmet leave, well I guess I wouldn't what with his vampire speed and all, but when I was done I saw him with a video camera.

"what is that for?" I asked nervously.

"well you said that if I tell anyone the stories you tell me then you would soak my baseball cards and if you do that I will put your stories up on You Tube were millions of people can see them!" he said.

"Come on that's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Life's not fair, so HA!" he told me.

"And can you get on with the next story cause I still am board and I doubt that you want to turn the house into a petting zoo with me huh?" he told me.

A petting zoo I mean come on Esme would kill him.

" No I would not so I guess I better start telling you the next story, huh?" I told him.

"TOTALLY" he boomed.

Well I guess I better tell him my last story.

************************************************************************

A/N- I don't own any charecters except Daisy in these stories.

I am sorry this chapter is short well really short. Please review and tell me what you think. I am only going to have 2 more chapters till this story is complete and then I will publish a new story. It is going to be a crossover and more drama, romance, and a little humor. I am sorry I haven't updated I a while I have no excuses. The next chapter is going to be longer.


	8. Carnival Mishap

_Well here is the next chapter enjoy!_

_**Carnival mishap**__bpov_

_April 12, 2002 I was 15 years old at the time. My Uncle Aron took my friends Mariah, and Shae to the carnival with me, which was in town at the time. We bought 100 tickets for each of us for rides. _

_We went on the Orbiter, the Ferris Wheel, and even the spinning apples. We almost got kicked of the Merry-Go-Round for not holding on. I went on this big ride that is a mini version of the Tower-of-Terror in Disneyworld. Mariah and Shae chickened out on the ride, but I went on it._

_The ride took me up into the blue, morning sky. It seemed taller than the Ferris Wheel. When it finally reach the top it dropped us! It was so scary, I was falling at what seemed like 50 MPH. It was hard to scream!! When I got off Uncle Aron, Mariah, and Shae were all laughing their heads off!! "Ya nerd I told you not to go on it!" Shae said when she had finally calmed down. "So did you have fun?" Mariah sarcastically stated. _

"_NO" I said in a whinny voice. "Stop laughing!" I told them. I was shaking! After I calmed down I decided to go on the Zipper. I went up and the sign said no single riders pairs only. I went back and told the others. Mariah and Shae refused to go on it. Uncle Aron agreed to go on it with me. We got on the ride and uncle Aron forgot to empty out his pockets. About 1 minute after we got on change fell out and hit me in the face! His keys eventually fell out and hit me in the eye!! We had to make sure his keys didn't fall out or we would've had to walk home. I was glad when the ride was over! "AHAHAHHH!!!!!!" my friends were laughing their heads off! "OMG, there was like a waterfall of change and money falling!" "I think some knocked someone out!" my friends said. *sigh* my weird friends. ("WOW so were you blind for a while!?!") ("Emmet SHUT UP and let me finish the story, GEEZ!")_

_We went every ride we could about 10 times each. It was so fun! We finally used up all our tickets and we went to play some games. We spent $50.00 on games each. We played Ski-ball, a shooting hoops game, some throwing games, some shooting games a horse game, and some dart games, and many more. One game you could win a rabbit! Shae, Mariah, and me tried to win one! Uncle Aron thought the game was fixed. "I WON, I WON!!!" I yelled. I won a rabbit! I was smiling triumphantly. I had won! _

_At about 11:00 P.M. we went home. My friends and I would have a sleep over with Thumper the rabbit I won. We walked in the door. "So how was it?" my mom asked us. "You don't want to know!" we said in unison. That was one fun Easter!! _


	9. Final Chapter dun,dun,dun

**a/n this is going to be the last chapter. I will have a new story up sometime today through Friday this chapter is going to be short sorry. **

The final chapter Dun, Dun, Dun……….

Edpov

I walked in the house to hear my dear Bella yelling at Emmet. "STOP LAUGHING!!" I heard her yell. "It's funny though." Emmet said in between laughs.

"I don't CARE!" she yelled back. I walked into the living room. Emmet had a video camera.

"what is going on?" I asked. "Edward, Emmet got board and asked me to tell him stories so I did and now he wont stop laughing at me!" Bella told me.

"Emmet stop laughing at her!" I told him. " But her Easters are funny," he told me. "I got them on camera!" he told me also. "Emmet" I snarled at him.

Sometimes he can get on my last nerve!

I am corius over how funny they are though? Then Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper came walking in wanting to know what was so funny.

" what's so funny?" Alice asked. "Bella's stories." Emmet replied. "I got them on camera!" Emmet told them. " Let's watch them!" Alice squealed.

Emmet put the tape in and pushed play. " Oh no" sighed Bella.

Within minutes everyone was laughing including me.


	10. Update

**I was thinking of making a sequel to this story and I wasn't sure on what to have it on there will be a poll on my page and u can either vote on that or tell me in a review **

**Thanks **


	11. AN

A/N

My poll for if I should make a sequel to Bella's most Memorable Easter's is in the results are

Mall Trips: 3

Christmas: 3

Yes: 1

No: 1

New Years Eve: 1

I made a new poll to break the tie the choices will be Mall Trips and Christmas.

So please vote and in a few weeks I will start on the sequel and Emmett won't be asking Bella for the stories, Alice would for Mall trips and tell me who you want for Christmas because I don't know who I should have ask Bella about them.

So like I said please vote and please if you haven't check out my two stories I am working on now check them out they are "A Twist in Fate," and "Marcus's Daughter."


End file.
